Fairy tale Nah!
by Kimi-chan3
Summary: PG 13 just in case. What would happen if Miaka was some duke's only heir engaged to a prince, and our dashing empeor of Konan becomes a hunter and a farmer's son? Fy doesn't belong to me!


Characters: (according to appearance)  
  
Nakago as the poor (sterile) man, Seishuku Nakago  
  
Soi as the poor (very fertile) woman, Mrs. Seishuku Nakago  
  
Taiitsukun as the messenger  
  
Hotohori as "mr. perfect" son of a farmer, Seishuku Hotohori  
  
Chichiri as the noble man Yue Chichiri  
  
Yuuki Miaka as the spoiled and strongwilled daughter of Mr. Yue, Yue Miaka  
  
Tamahome as Prince Tamahome  
  
Nuriko as Prince Nuriko  
  
Tasuki as Prince Tasuki  
  
Hongo Yui as Miaka's best friend  
  
Suboshi as Suboshi, Yui's lover, later her husband  
  
Setting: Konan. It is like a cross between greco-roman empire and china.  
  
Once upon a time, somewhere in Konan, there lived a poor and childless couple, Nakago and Soi. No matter what they do, they couldn't have a child.   
  
One day, Soi was offering a fruit basket for the four gods, a daily ritual that she has been performing since childhood, when Taiitsukun, the messenger of the four gods, appeared to her.  
  
"Soi, my child," came Taiitsukun, " I came to you to bear the message of Suzaku and Seiryuu! They have heard your pleas for a child, and have decided to give you one! Within nine months from this day, you shall bear a son, and you shall name him 'Hotohori'. Now, go to your husband and say to him what I have just said" and the messenger was gone.  
  
Soi, having no choice, told her husband about this great news.  
  
After nine months, Soi bore a child and indeed named him Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori was a splendid child. At the young age of six, he has started to help around the house and on his father's business. At seven, he learned the ways of men in order to survive, (from Nakago of course), and even learned the sword. He even learned how to hold a whip.  
  
After seventeen years, Hotohori was a man. He was an expert swordsman, a good hunter, a good rider, and a charming handsome man. He was so perfect. On top of it all he have a job and a house of his own (his house was beside his parents' since he loved the couple very much). Every girl in their village wanted a piece of Hotohori, and yet, the youth brushes their hearts aside, refusing to give his heart to any girl, but to his mother.  
  
One day, Nakago visited his son. He was worried about Hotohori since the boy was still single (and worst, a virgin), and was afraid that his son might never marry.   
  
"Hotohori, son, I want you to go out from this village and find yourself a wife." said Nakago to his son, solemnly  
  
"But father," argued the youth, "I am satisfied of what I am now. I do not want a wife."  
  
This comment made Nakago angry. " IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK HERE WITHOUT A WIFE, YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO SET FOOT ON MY HOUSE TO SEE YOUR MOTHER OR ME! ! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" yelled Nakago to his son, shaking the whole house with his fury.  
  
"I understand," replied Hotohori weakly. Hotohori was scared of his father, ever since God-knows-when. He believes that his father could create a ki ball and blast the entire world to smitherins.  
  
So Hotohori packed up some clothes, some money that he earned, said goodbye to his parents, and set out to the wild yonder to find himself a decent wife.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Meanwhile, at Eiyo, the capital of Konan. . .  
  
An old noble man was having an argument with his only daughter.   
  
This old noble man was named Chichiri. He was an important man to the country.His wife has passed away three years ago, and the only memory she left of the family was her daughter, her only daughter, Miaka, for she had inherited all of the woman's beauty.  
  
Chichiri was sad when his wife died. He fell in love with his daughter and refused to let her marry when she was eleven years old. But now he had feared that his only daughter won't ever get married for she is too old. (check the history books; girls marry at a young age) He had let his selfishness get the better of him. So he decided to match his daugther to one of the emperor's son, Tamahome, Nuriko and Tasuki.  
  
Unfortunately, Miaka was spoiled by her father. She had a mind of her own and knew how to use it, though she is a little dumb. She doesn't want any of the three men that her father chose. She knew the three men. Tamahome was a money obsessed freak, Nuriko was a crossdresser (not a gay), and Tasuki was too hot headed. She only wants a simple man who can give her food, water, shelter and simple clothing. She doesn't want any of those awful hair trinkets, the uncomfortable corset. and other things that women have to have. She hates those things!  
  
"Miaka, darling, be reasonable, no da!" said Chichiri.  
  
"NO! I don't want those men!!!" cried Miaka, fighting her tears, "I don't want a money-obsessed freak, a crossdresser, nor a hot-headed red-head! Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
Chichiri left her daugther for her to calm herself. He gently closed the door and locked it from the inside so no one would annoy his daugther.  
  
Miaka had a fit. She cried and cried until it was dusk. She stopped crying since she heard a knock from her window.   
  
Miaka looked outside to see her friend, Yui, riding a small open carriage. She was going to say goodbye to Miaka since Yui had eloped with her secret lover, Suboshi.   
  
"Miaka!" hissed Yui, "I'll be going! I promise to write to you every week!"  
  
Miaka forgot all her sadness as her friend said goodbye, "Good luck to the both of you" She hissed back, and waved goodbye.  
  
Before Yui and Suboshi set out, an idea came to Miaka's mind. What if she went with Yui and her lover? She'll be very far away from his father and the three men that she was supposed to choose from for he to marry.   
  
"Wait, Yui!" cried Miaka softly, "I'm coming with you! I don't want to be in this house any longer."  
  
"Alright," came Yui, "Quickly! pack up and get out!"  
  
Miaka followed Yui's orders and packed up her clothes and some money and went to the carriage with Yui.  
  
The following day, Chichiri visited Miaka in her room. He was horrified when he learned that her daughter have ran away...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
It has been a four month since Miaka ran away. Yui, Suboshi, and Miaka were now living at a village called Chou Yo for over two months. Miaka decided to live on her own since she thinks that living with Suboshi and Yui was a bad idea. After all, she did want her friend to have a child! She also decided to change her name so her father won't be able to trace her.  
  
Miaka lives from making shoes. She learned to make a shoe from her nurse, who was a shoe makers' daughter. It sort of became a hobby and soon, she decided to make her own shoes. Her shoe making business was a success since the young girl knew something about fashion.  
  
All was well for Miaka, and her shoe business. Within a month, her business became a huge name, and she had hired someone to take her place at the cashier so she could focus more on designing the newest trend in shoes.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Hotohori had been traveling for more than four months, when he decided to stop at Chou Yo village. Why should he travel, anyway? If he kept on focusing on the roads, he won't be able to focus on the women around him!   
  
And so, the youth stayed at Chou Yo, earned some money and was able to buy a small cottage with some vegetable garden and a couple of rosebushes. Immeadiately he became popular with the young women of the town because of his looks, his green thumb and his beautiful rosebushes. Even the old women likes Hotohori, since Hotohori was so polite and he gives them roses from his rose bushes. He was also the "perfect neighbor" because he always greeted everyone a good morning, afternoon and evening  
  
Hotohori was satisfied of his life and yet again refuses the hearts of his countless admirers  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
To be continued. . . 


End file.
